A Short Friendship
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: One-shot fic. Vincent is friends with a little boy, Timmy, at Fredbear's Family Diner one day. After the traumatic experience, Vincent must say goodbye to his little friend and becomes a new man...


***A Short Friendship***

* * *

He heard some crying outside the storage room. Vincent left the room and saw a child who look around 5 or 6, crawling under the table and cry some more. What happened to him? Vincent looked around to see if anyone or anything upsets the child, but nothing did. Some kids around are just doing their own thing. Playing with toys, laughing, having a time of their lives. Vincent came over to the table and look under it and form a friendly smile to the child.

"Hey little guy. What's the matter?" He asked. The child looked at him, sitting up.

"...I-I'm scared. I don't like this place."

"Why?"

"I...I hear scary things about them." The child said.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, kid." Vincent said. He has his hand out to get the kid out. "What's your name, buddy?"

"...Timmy."

"Hi, Timmy. I'm Vincent."

"...Why do you have purple hair?" Timmy asked, looking at Vincent's hair. Vincent gave him a chuckle. He's used to people asking him that in the place like this.

"It's my favorite color, kiddo. Some people call me 'Purple Man'." Vincent said. "Enough about me, let me get to know you, Timmy." The boy was gestured to sit with Vincent by the table. He pretty felt more safer to this man. Vincent stares at the boy. "How old are you, bud?"

"I'm turning 7 in two days." Timmy said.

"Wow. Really?" Vincent asked, acting amazed. "That's great! You gonna have a party?" Timmy sadly nodded. Vincent made a frown. "But, why are you sad about it?"

"...My parents wanted to have my party here..." Timmy said. "I don't like this place...it's...scary." Vincent looked around him to see children playing and watch the two animatronics on stage. Fredbear and Springbonnie. Could the boy be afraid of those creepy things? If so, Vincent couldn't blame him. Vincent turned back to the boy and smiled warmly.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Timmy. I'll be here. I'll see you at the party." Vincent told him. Timmy's eyes lit up. "I work here everyday and see all parties for children. I'll see yours in two days. We can a lot of fun here." Timmy dried his tears and form a small smile. Vincent grinned at him. "Aw, there's a smile."

"You'll be here for my birthday?" Timmy asked. Vincent nodded.

"I will. Promise." Vincent said by giving Timmy a pat on a head. Timmy smiled more at him. Vincent was then told that Timmy had to return home. After saying goodbye, Vincent was glad that he made Timmy feel more better. He doesn't know why, but he likes this kid. Kinda reminds Vincent's childhood.

 _'See you again, Timmy.'_

* * *

The next afternoon, Vincent sees Timmy coming in with a older boy. Timmy ran up to Vincent with a smile. Vincent kneel down to his level and they both embrace. The older brother watched in silent and confusion.

"Who's the hell is that guy, Timmy? You know you shouldn't talk to strangers!" He said with a look. Timmy turned to his brother.

"He's my friend." He told him. Vincent froze. Timmy said _friend_. His friend. Vincent's never friends with children. He doesn't know what to say.

"Whatever." The older brother said with a scoff. "Just wait around here while I have to do this crap for mom and dad." He walked over to the front desk. Vincent made a sneer. The brother isn't very friendly. Poor Timmy had to deal with him. Vincent look down at the boy and smiled.

"How are you today, Timmy?" Vincent asked.

"Okay."

"Just okay?"

"Yeah... Um, Vincent..." Timmy pointed at his older brother. "That's my big brother, Ron. He picks on me sometimes. He wears a Foxy mask to scare me." Vincent looks at the brother with a look.

"Ron, you say?"

"Yeah. He and his friends are mean to me." Timmy said. Vincent ruffled Timmy's hair.

"As long as I'm here, they won't bother you." He said. Timmy gave him a smile. Then, his arm was grabbed by Ron.

"C'mon, you big baby. Let's go home." Ron said by pulling him away from Vincent. The Purple Man watched the siblings left the diner. He really doesn't like how Ron treated his little brother like that. Vincent stood on his feet and went in the storage room to get to work.

 _'See you tomorrow, Timmy.'_

* * *

Vincent got out of his office and he hears some screaming. Sounds like a cry for help, and he also hears laughter. Vincent rush down the halls and see Ron with his friends holding Timmy in their hands. The poor kid is crying out for help. Vincent didn't see anyone around who hears for him. The teens are laughing at poor Timmy.

"You hear the little man! He wants a close up!" One boy said, laughing. They took the little boy up the stage where Fredbear stood. Vincent wanted to stop those kids, but he is frozen at the spot, he's watching his little friend being held by his brother and bullies.

"On three! One...two..." A brother said. They put Timmy in the mouth of Fredbear. After a moment, the mouth closes on the boy's head, making a loud sound. Vincent makes a terrified expression. Blood is oozing out of the mouth of Fredbear. Ron and his friends stood there, scared of what they just saw. Vincent rushed over the stage and got his little friend out of the mouth and see the blood all over the face of Timmy, and there is a brain...

"Oh shit! Oh shit!" Vincent whispered. "Somebody call the ambulance!" He shouted. Everyone gathered around and started to cry out in shock. The manager of the diner is dialing 911. The other children are crying. Vincent held Timmy close to him, tears forming in his eyes. Not caring if the blood stains on the purple shirt. "Hang on, Timmy... Stay with me."

"Get away from my brother, you fuck!" Ron said, pushing Vincent away from Timmy. Ron held Timmy. Vincent made a glare at Ron. The manager came over to Vincent.

"Get that animatronic off stage! Blood is all over the place!" He said. But Vincent didn't move. He stares at Timmy.

 _'Please stay alive, my friend. Please stay alive...'_

* * *

Timmy's in the hospital. Vincent was so relieved that he is alive, and it's hard to believe that a little kid could survive without a frontal lobe. The most important part of the brain. Vincent would visit his friend at the hospital, but the family wouldn't let him in. Vincent couldn't see Timmy. He wanted to see him. Vincent felt like a failure. He should've rush over and help Timmy before, but instead...he just stood there like an idiot. Vincent dropped the flowers on the sidewalk as he storm down to leave the building of the hospital. Those kids will pay for what they did to Timmy. Vincent will teach them a lesson. But, one of them will do for now...

Ron is in his room, reading a magazine while his parents are sleeping. They are both heavy sleepers and nothing could wake them up. Not even an earthquake. Ron's light went out. Before he could wonder, he felt a blade under his neck.

"Not a word." Vincent's voice said by Ron's ear. "You like making fun of children? Huh?"

"Wh-who are you? What do you want from me?" Ron asked. "I'll give you money. My parents' cards, anything you want!"

"Not good enough. It's you I'm after." Vincent said. "You will pay dearly for what you did to Timmy..."

"Please, don't hurt me..." Ron said. It sounded like he's going to cry. Vincent grinned.

"Hurt you? Who said I'm going to hurt you?" He asked. "This is what I'm going to do..."

"No...please-!" The blade roughly slices the neck of a teen, blooding pouring out like a waterfall. Ron didn't make a sound, his eyes are wide, his body shook. He fell lifelessly on the floor. Blood pours on the floor. Vincent stood by the body in silent, glaring at it. He brought the knife up to see the blood on the moonlight by the window.

"You won't be hurting anyone...anymore..." He says. Vincent walked away from the room to leave the house. "Now, I must see my only friend..."

* * *

Timmy hears someone calling his name softly. He woke up and see Vincent there with a smile. The boy sat up a bit, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, bud. How you feeling?" Vincent asked.

"...Hurt." Timmy said. "...I knew you'd come." Vincent gave the boy a light hug. Timmy cried a bit. Vincent gently petted the hair. The bandages covered the head. Vincent sees the medicine and everything for the boy.

"Shhh, shh. I'm here now. I want to see you for a bit." He said. Timmy pulled away from the embrace. "Listen, Timmy. I come here because...I was worried. And...I come here to...say goodbye."

"Goodbye?"

"Yes." Vincent said sadly. "I'm not going to be at...Fredbear's anymore. After what happened, people might be...afraid." Timmy started to sob. Vincent petted his hair again to calm him. "Shhh. Hey, don't cry. It's not your fault." He told him. "But, I want you to remember one thing. I'm your friend."

"...But I won't see you again, will I?" Timmy asked. Vincent didn't say anything to him, but he shook his head.

"I have to go, Timmy. But, remember in your heart." Vincent lightly touches Timmy's chest where the heart is. "You will always be my friend." He said. A tears fell from his eye. Timmy hugged him once more, and it lasts longer. Vincent gave a boy a light kiss on the head. As they pull away, Vincent left the room, not even turning back. Timmy watched with tears falling from his eyes. The Purple Man is gone.

* * *

Vincent left the hospital, looking down on the dark road. It's for the best. He had to leave Fredbear's because it reminded him how he didn't save Timmy from those kids. At least Timmy will be the only child in the house now. He will be at peace in his own home. No one will know who killed Ron. Vincent is a clever man now. After what happened, Vincent is a changed man.

"Goodbye forever...Timmy."


End file.
